Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ \dfrac{25}{25} \times -\dfrac{5}{8} \times 50\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{25}{25} = 1$ $ -\dfrac{5}{8} = -0.625$ $ 50\% = \dfrac{50}{100} = 0.5 $ Now we have: $ 1 \times -0.625 \times 0.5 = {?} $ $ 1 \times -0.625 \times 0.5 = -0.3125 $